Perdue pour ne plus jamais être retrouvée
by Thunder Light
Summary: En fait, je sais pas comment résumer parce que sinon, je vais dévoiler le punch... Pour dire ça vite et propre, c'est un de no shipper préféré qui fait un « down »... CHAPITRE 2 UPLOAD Vraiment désolée, ff.net a tout défait ma mise en page sn
1. Chapitre 1

Voilà, j'ai décidé de poster un petit one-shot pour me faire pardonner de mon absence de jours qui ne sont plus comptables sur mes doigts… Gomen tout le monde !  C'est juste que je n'aie plus de temps du tout en qu'en plus, il faut que je réalise le site web de notre projet d'anglais… Argh, n'empêche que je suis en train de voir le bout de l'année scolaire… ^_^ En 2k voici donc une courte fic sur le shipper … je vous le dirais pas c'est une partie du punch.  J'ai fait ça dans le style drama-tout-va-mal-je-me-pose-des-questions-sur-tout.  C'est ça alors tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est bonne lecture !

_-Je me souviens du début de cette histoire, où tu m'as abandonné comme ça, sans que je sache pourquoi.  Aujourd'hui, je crois que je suis venu uniquement pour avoir la confirmation de ton odieuse  trahison…_

Grimpant une à une les marches de pierre, le jeune homme à la cicatrice entra dans un bâtiment des plus vastes, quoique assez singulier.  Prenant place sur un des derniers bancs à l'arrière pour ne pas déranger lors de sa sortie, il s'installa confortablement pour assister au spectacle le plus triste et le plus révoltant qu'il eut probablement jamais à voir dans sa vie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry ? Harry, dis-moi ce que tu penses de cette robe enfin ! Ce n'est pas si difficile.  À moins que cela soit tellement laid que tu n'aies même pas une petite idée de commentaire ? Oui, tu as raison, c'est affreux.  Peut-être celle-là alors… Non, ça fait trop mauve.  Hum, laisse-moi voir… Ah oui ! Celle-là c'est ma préférée je crois que je vais la mettre ! Oh et si je mettais cette fleur de cerisier dans mes cheveux avec ce rouge à lèvres ? Ah au secours, je crois que je n'y arriverai jamais.  Et puis toi tu es là et tu ne fais rien du tout, mis à part que tu me regardes me battre avec ma garde-robe comme un folle en me laissant me transformer en démente ! Je vous dis les hommes… 

De tels souvenirs ne s'oublient pas facilement… Elle était toujours de bonne humeur ou sinon, elle ne restait que très peu longtemps boudeuse.  Elle savait toujours me redonner la joie de vivre par un clin d'œil, un sourire ou juste un regard.  Elle était mon mince rayon de soleil, ma fleur de cerisier, ma petite étoile dorée qui luisait jour après jour dans le fond de mes yeux.  Elle avait tout pour être heureuse ; des amis, des bonnes notes et même un petit copain qui l'adorait et la chérissait toujours et encore, essayant de lui faire oublier la tristesse des jours gris de la vie de son bien-aimé.

_Harry ? Harry, dis-moi que tu n'iras pas.  Je ne veux pas te perdre tu sais, sans toi je suis perdue.  S'il fallait que tu disparaisse, qui serait là pour me sortir de mes livres et pour m'emmener voir ailleurs comme tu le dis ?  Je ne crois pas que j'en survivrai si tu t'en vas et puis, ils sont tous pleins là-bas qui n'attendent qu'à aller se battre.  Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  Je sais, je ne dois pas pleurer car ça te fait encore plus mal mais c'est si difficile de te regarder partir à chaque fois sans pouvoir savoir si je ne te reverrai jamais… Alors, pourquoi faut-il qu'on se laisse à chaque fois ? Ça me déchire sans que je puisse rien y faire… Non ? Tu es vraiment entêté tu sais… Enfin, suis la voie la voie de ton cœur mais souviens-toi que je serais toujours quelque part à t'attendre  et que mon amour pour toi te suivra partout où tu iras. Tu entends ? Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber Harry, jamais !_

Elle m'aimait tant et je l'aimais tant… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que la vie me l'enlève alors que nous nous aimions du fond du cœur ? Est-ce de ma faute ? Aie-je fait du tort à qui que ce soit ? Aie-je manqué à ma tâche pour être puni d'une telle odieuse façon ? Je crois même que c'est pire que si on m'avait tué sur le champ de bataille sans que je puisse la revoir . Pire que si on m'avait annoncé que je perdais la force, que si j'étais malade chroniquement pour la fin de mes jours, étendu dans un lit à jamais.  Oui, t'avoir perdue est la pire chose qu'il pouvait m'arriver. Parce que je ne pouvais rien y faire…

Harry ? Harry, dis-moi que tu as  entendu la nouvelle, hein ? Non ? Ce que tu peux être tête en l'air parfois… Regarde, les résultats de fin d'année sont sortis et je suis en tête de la liste pour la graduation de l'an prochain ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Et toi ? Oh tu ne sais pas ? Alors laisse-moi voir… Tu es 54 sur 312 ! C'est super ! Pas super-méga-ultra-giga-monstrueusement bon mais c'est tout de même super ! Et voyons où est Ron… 174… Je lui avais dit de réviser ses notes sur l'évolution des plantes à propriétés magiques de l'époque jurassique ! Enfin, c'est pas mauvais non plus… J'espère que je vais être préfète-en-chef  l'an prochain ! Et j'espère que je vais pouvoir continuer mes études en arithmancie à l'université plus tard ! Toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire quand tu vas être majeur ?

Oh ma chère fleur, si tu savais comment j'aurais aimé seulement être certain de vivre jusqu'à la majorité… J'essayais de te le cacher, mais je suis sûr qu'au fond tu avais remarqué quelque chose.  Tu as toujours accordé une importance  particulièrement importante aux études et à la réussite au travers de ta vie.  J'aurais voulu pouvoir en faire autant, mais je sentais que le moment fatidique approchait, qu'un jour la séparation serait inévitable.  J'aurais voulu pouvoir me séparer, te préparer à cela plus tôt mais le temps nous a manqué… C'est tout juste si je me remémore le dernier je t'aime que je t'ai dit.  Il me semble que tu ne l'avais pas compris avant mon départ, comme si mon essor allait couper tout lien entre nous deux jusqu'à la fin des temps.  Mais la question n'est-elle pas pourquoi je ne peux plus te voir maintenant, puisque je suis toujours de cette terre ?

_-Vite il faut rassembler tout le monde Professeur McGonagall et emmener les élèves dans les souterrains du lac, c'est notre dernière chance !_

_-Bien, que tous viennent par là.  Dépêchez-vous !_

_-Harry je ne veux pas te laisser, je sais qu'ils finiront par nous retrouver.  Je ne veux pas mourir séparée de toi._

_-Écoute 'Mione, je te promets de tout faire pour empêcher qu'il t'arrive n'importe quoi.  Ni à toi, ni à personne d'autre !_

_-Oh Harry, je ne veux pas te perdre, alors, promets-moi de revenir !_

_-Tiens, prends ça.  Je reviendrai pour la prendre._

_-Mais c'est une bague ! Harry, ce n'est pas le moment ni l'endroit !_

_-Je sais, mais je n'ai jamais été doué pour ce genre de truc… Allez, il faut que tu files avec les autres ! Et je te promets de revenir !_

_-Et moi je te promets de rester en vie pour te voir revenir…_

_-Miss Granger, dépêchez-vous !_

_-Au revoir Harry !_

_-Au revoir ma 'Mione !_

À ce moment-là, je ne me doutais pas que ce serait la dernière fois que je la verrais avec ces yeux-là.  Des yeux tendres et remplis d'affection pour celle que j'aimais.  Des yeux pleins d'espoir et de courage, une morale chargée à bloc.  Alors, dites-moi pourquoi je n'ai pus la revoir de cette manière par la suite ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait vivre si c'est pour me tuer à petit feu par la suite ?  Pourquoi m'avoir laissé le droit de regarder clairement si c'est pour être venu me polluer la vision par la suite ?  Pourquoi m'avoir autorisé à toucher et à sentir si c'est pour m'interdire de la frôler par la suite ?  Pourquoi m'avoir laissé libre d'écouter ce que je voulais si ce n'est pour ne plus jamais entendre sa voix me dire je t'aime ?  Pourquoi m'avoir simplement séparé d'elle alors que j'avais vendu mon âme pour réparer le lien qui nous unissait ?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de deux âmes amoureuses dans la vie comme au travers de la mort.  Miss Hermione Granger, ici présente, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Monsieur Draco Malefoy également présent ?

-Oui, je le veux.

Les mains dans les poches, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille, aux lunettes cassées dans leur centre, au teint pâle et de cendre comme celui d'un fantôme, à la petite taille et aux yeux d'un vert de jade sortit de l'église tranquillement, sans presser le pas, en regardant briller sous le soleil une bague d'or ornée d'un rubis en forme de cœur mais qui était légèrement ternie, comme si elle avait été trouvée dans les ruines d'un champ de bataille. 

Alors ? Est-ce que c'était pourri, potable, passable, bon, super ou même… une réussite ?

J'en ai aucune idée alors j'attends vos reviews et vos mails !

Ciao tout le monde !

Thunder Light


	2. Chapitre 2

Mon dieu je savais pas que ça serait si bon que ça ! Et puis comme vous semblez tous être en désespoir de vouloir comprendre, je sors mon âme super gentille puis je vous fais une fic pour tout expliquer…  Enfin, tout ne sera pas expliqué clairement à la lettre, il faut quand même que je vous laisser forcer et déduire un peu…  Bon ben c'est ça alors après le disclaimer et les réponses aux reviews ( je suis désolée s'il en manque, c'est juste que je les ai faites avant de terminer complètement le chapitre alors il se peut que je n'y ai pas répondu avant… mais vous serez dans le prochain chapitre vous inquiétez pas ! ), vous pourrez démystifier le mystère …  Allez bonne lecture tout le monde ! 

**Note** **importante** :  L'histoire a un format particulier.  Je vais essayer de vous expliquer comment j'ai arrangé ça mais bon, comme c'est un peu bizarre ne vous faites pas si vous ne comprenez pas, ça devrait s'éclairer lorsque vous lirez…

Tout d'abord vous devez savoir que chaque chapitre sera consacré à un personnage en particulier…  Celui d'Harry était le précédent mais son chapitre ne suit pas le format du reste de l'histoire alors…  Celui-ci est celui d'Hermione mais venons en à cette structure de texte… lol

Les chapitre seront divisés en 5 parties qui elles seront séparés par des petites étoiles ( ***** ).  Lors que vous en verrez, il s'agira un peu du nom de la partie dans laquelle vous entrez.

**Partie 1** :  Elle se situe entre l'étoile qui l'annonce ( * ) et celles qui annoncent la partie 2 ( ** ).Cette partie est un peu spéciale car elle représente l'avancement du Docteur Halley dans son enquête et une partie de l'histoire qu'il voulait reconstituer.  Donc, le récit n'est que narré et il n'y pas de point de vue ou d'opinion personnelle d'aucun personnage et le personnage à qui est dédié le chapitre n'a pas une place primordiale pour l'instant.

**Partie 2** :  Elle se situe entre les étoiles qui l'annoncent ( ** ) et celles qui annoncent la partie 3 ( *** ).  Là, c'est complètement du point de vue du personnage vedette du chapitre ; on le suit partout où il va et le plus important, il nous donne son point de vue sur sa vie au moment présent ( genre, comment il perçoit l'arrivée de Voldemort, s'il a un problème quelconque, ce qu'il pense du fait qu'il quitte Poudlard dans pas très longtemps, etc. ).  Généralement, j'essaie que de ne pas trop développer de points pour que vous saisissiez mieux le sens de celui ou ceux que j'ai expliqués…  C'est aussi dans cette partie qu'on trouve l'élément déclencheur au retour en arrière.

**Partie 3** :  Elle se situe entre les étoiles des parties 3 ( *** ) et 4 ( **** ).  Dans cette partie, on retrouve un retour en arrière, un passage important de la vie passée du personnage vedette.  Ce retour est souvent un souvenir générateur de problèmes dans la présent ou bien, il arrange les choses entre les personnages ( ça, c'est surtout pour les derniers chapitres lorsque la bataille décisive approche… ).  Je ne le raconte que pour faire le lien entre l'élément déclencheur et la suite où les personnages seront donc brouillés entre eux.  J'essaie de prendre des passages des 4 premiers tomes pour que tout le monde puisse bien comprendre mais je les ai arrangés un peu pour que l'ensemble aille avec le reste de la fic.

**Partie 4** :  Elle se situe entre les étoiles… bon, je pense que vous avez compris hein ??  Et bien, ce n'est rien d'autre que la continuation de la partie 2 mais avec le ressentiment qui était resté lors du moment expliqué dans la partie 3 et donc dans le flashback…  Faites bien attention, cette partie recèle souvent le début du problème de chacun des personnages qui a été décrit dans les petites fiches de la partie 1… Ouf, dans le fond, cassez vous pas trop la tête et lisez à votre guise, ça va être mieux !!

**Partie 5** :  Pour finir chaque chapitre quand même doucement ( vous allez voir, un chapitre est quand même très long ), je mets les paroles d'une chanson qui décrivent au mieux les pensées du personnage vedette à long terme.  J'ai essayé de traduire en français mais bon, il y a quelques fautes.  Tout ça pour dire que ça sert plus à bien établir les choses avant de passe à la prochaine catastrophe ( hihihi )…       

**Disclaimer**** : **Bon alors tout le monde sait que ça appartient à JK Rowling, que n'ont fait pas d'argent avec ça, etc.  Seule l'histoire m'appartient alors bas les pattes lol ! **jessyka**** jedusor**** : **En effet j'avais visé un ensemble assez, même très triste pour changer de mon humour un peu…  M'enfin, merci pour les encouragements ! 

**Math : **C'est pas grave tu sais, j'ai aussi une amie qui n'écrit qu'en abréviations alors je suis habituée.  Sinon bah j'espère que tu comprendras au fur et à mesure que les chapitres évolueront et que tu sauras dépister la misère d'Harry ( désolée, c'était ma passe je-suis-vraiment-dedans, d'ailleurs je me demande si je ne devrais pas retirer cette phrase et celle-ci avec le bouton « retour » lol ).

**Ly**** TSU : **Et bien la voilà la suite !  J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**bidule**** : **Bon alors je te dis comme à Math, j'espère juste que tu vas comprendre avec cette mini-fic ( peut-être pas si mini que ça… ) !  Et un gros michi pour les encouragements !

**sophie**** potter : **Et non je ne te laisse pas crever, je viens être ta lumière au bout du couloir ( lol ) !  Ça va, t'es toujours en vie ? En tout cas j'espère que je serai en mesure d'éclairer ton esprit et je te remercie beaucoup pour les compliments !

**Laika**** : **Est-ce que t'as pleuré ? Oui, non ?  En tout cas j'espère avoir posté la fic avant que tes yeux ne voient plus qu'embrouillé !  Et puis à part de ça, quoi dire ? Ah je sais VITE LIS LA SUITE AVANT DE TE DÉSHYDRATER ! ah et puis merci pour les compliments et encouragements… ( je l'avais écrit en tout piti rikiki mais ff.net fait pas la différence de police lol  )

**yzabel**** : **Heu juste une petite rectification : c'est Hermione qui épouse Draco, pas Ginny.  En fait, ça tourne tout autour de Hermione et Harry.  Mais t'en fait pas, c'est pas grave.  Et puis j'espère que tu vas aimer ça encore plus maintenant que j'explique tout !

**Hermione Potter : **Merci beaucoup du compliment !  J'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi super !!

**Fanny Radcliffe :** Et bien non, Hermione est pas morte !!  Mwouhahahahahaha, je ne suis pas si sadique que ça, n'est-ce pas ??  En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !!

*

Rapport du docteur/espion/psychologue J. Edward Halley pour le compte des archives du Ministère de la Magie, 1er juillet 1998 Dernièrement ce sont déroulés les évènements les plus difficiles et les plus affreux de toute l'histoire de Poudlard.  Tout juste après la victoire du jeune Harry Potter sur Lord Voldemort, ce dernier s'est vu être très troublé moralement.  L'ensemble de ces épreuves en a résulté une dégradation de son esprit et un isolement social.  Moi, le docteur Joseph Edward Halley, a donc décidé de mener mon enquête sur ce qui a causé une telle perte pour le monde de la sorcellerie en retraçant la vie du jeune homme quelques semaines avant la chute du mage noir.  À l'aide des informations personnelles de chaque individu ayant eu une influence importante et des « interviews » faites avec chacun d'eux, voici donc ce que j'estime être l'histoire même de ce que les gens appellent : le prélude à une transe éveillée.  En espérant que ce récit puisse un jour aider qui que ce soit dans sa quête pour ramener le jeune Potter à la vie qu'il a perdue en sauvant celle des autres. Docteur Joseph Edward Halley, Vice-Président du Ministère de la Magie  Poudlard 

_20 mai 1998_

-Debout là-dedans, il est déjà 7h30 ! lança joyeusement la voix d'Hermione Granger en entrant en trombe dans le dortoir des garçons de la tour de Gryffondor, écartant les rideaux pour laisser passer le soleil et tirer de leur torpeur les 5 garçons endormis.

-'Mione, tu ne crois pas qu'on peut se lever tous seuls ? dit en marmonnant la voix de Ron Weasley qui essayait de se cacher la figure avec l'édredon de son lit à baldaquins.

-Non justement et puis, je sais qu'aucun d'entres vous n'a fait son devoir d'enchantements de toute façon…  Allez, il est l'heure de se lever ! rajouta-t-elle en retirant complètement les couvertures de 4 des 5 lits à couleur foncée.

Nom : Granger

Prénom : Hermione

Âge : 17 ans au moment de l'incident

Profession : Étudiante en 7e année à Gryffondor, Poudlard

Caractéristique particulière : Elle est la meilleure de sa promotion avec une moyenne générale de 100% ( autrement dit, elle adore étudier ).

Relation avec le jeune Harry Potter : Elle sa petite amie depuis 1 an et demi, son amie depuis son premier Halloween à Poudlard.

Mise sous surveillance pour : avoir agi étrangement à l'égard de son petit ami depuis quelques temps et pour avoir eu un comportement étrange envers certaines personnes.

Nom : Weasley

Prénom : Ronald ( appelé communément Ron  )

Âge : 17 ans au moment de l'incident

Profession : Étudiant en 7e année à Gryffondor, Poudlard

Caractéristique particulière : Il a une adoration toute particulière envers la nourriture, est très très grand et très surprotecteur à l'égard des personnes qui lui sont chères.

Relation avec le jeune Harry Potter : Il est son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés sur le quai 9¾.

Mis sous surveillance pour : avoir eu une relation très violente avec Draco Malefoy, ce dernier ayant manifesté un désir évident de rapprochement avec Hermione Granger.

S'étirant, grognant et baillant, Seamus, Dean, Neville et Ron se levèrent nonchalamment avant que Seamus ne remarque d'un ton plus que désapprobateur :

-Ron, la prochaine fois, tiens tes amies féminines loin de moi veux-tu ? 

-Je regrette mais jusqu'à mon lever traditionnel du matin, cette demoiselle est la petite amie exclusive d'Harry et je ne suis donc pas responsable d'aucun des ses actes.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a le droit de rester coucher lui ? commenta Dean en baillant.

-Parce qu'il a déjà fait son devoir hier soir avec moi et que je sais qu'il a besoin de repos… dit Hermione catégoriquement en commençant à replacer les oreillers qui se trouvaient dans tous les coins suite à la nuit quoique tout à fait normale des garçons de Gryffondor  en terminal cette année-là.

-Es-tu complètement certaine que vous n'avez fait que son devoir pour qu'il soit si fatigué ? marmonna Seamus du tac au tac.

Rouge de honte et de colère et indignée pas tant d'immaturité, Hermione quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide en marmonnant des choses du genre : « Non mais, pour qui ils se prennent… Harry est mon petit ami mais il n'y aucune pour que ça arrive.  Franchement, ces garçons auraient besoin qu'on leur apprenne à vivre à la manière du monde.  Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser… Moi et Harry ? Si tôt ? Qu'ils aillent se faire voir ou c'est ça, qu'ils aillent se faire voir… », ce qui fit rire les 4 garçons en train de s'habiller.   Alors que la plupart d'entre eux avaient réussi à enfiler pantalons, chemises et chaussettes, ce qui constituaient un grand exploit pour seulement quelques petites minutes d'écoulées, un bruit venant du lit d'Harry leur donna tous une idée : il ronflait.

-Les gars, est-ce que vous avez la même idée que moi ? demande malicieusement Ron aux autres. 

-Si tu penses à ce que je pense, c'est que nous pensons à la même chose… continua Seamus en bougeant ses doigts à la manière des diablotins dans les films moldus.

-Alors on y va à trois… dit Neville.

-Un…

-… deux…

-…TROIS !

En une seconde, ils étaient tous perchés sur le lit d'Harry, le chatouillant dans le dos et sur les coudes ( ce qui était son point faible… ), l'attaquant à l'aide de leurs oreillers ou bien seulement en criant de toues leurs forces comme les Indiens.  Et en une autre seconde, Harry était assis sur lit et se battait avec les autres comme un gamin de 4 ans qui se chamaille avec ses amis pour avoir la pelle à sable.  Après une quinzaine de minutes de rires et de coups, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le plancher, le visage rougi et les cheveux dépeignés.

-Ah oui j'oubliais, commença Ron d'un éclat essoufflé, bon matin Harry.

-Bon matin à toi aussi… dit-il tout aussi à bout de souffle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? ragea Hermione qui était finalement revenue après un moment.  Vous avez réveillé toute la tour vous savez !

Les 5 garçons se mirent alors à rire tous en même temps et ce fut seulement Hermione qui, étant venue se planter directement devant son petit ami, cracha sans pitié :

-Cher ami, je te croyais plus intelligent et mature !

-Allons allons 'Mione, laisse tomber le stress deux petites minutes et ris avec nous d'accord ?  Juste deux petites minutes, s'il te plaît ! formula-t-il d'une minuscule voix en prenant sa petite amie par la taille et en l'assoyant sur son lit.  Elle le regarda d'abord vraiment furieusement puis progressivement, se figure se tordit pendant qu'elle retenait son rire pour conclure ce réveil en rigolant avec tous les autres.  Ce fut seulement après quelques minutes qu'ils réussirent tous à se contenir.

-On doit.. arrêter de… de rire ou bi… bien on va être en retard… articula difficilement Hermione en tentant de se relever du tas de couvertures.

-Elle a … raison… continua Ron tout autant pris de fou rire.

-On doit… aussi abso… solument faire nos devoirs les gars… dit Dean en écho.

-Non non sérieusement… On doit arrêter. exprima Hermione d'un ton beaucoup moins ferme qu'elle ne devait le croire.  Allez, je vais déjeuner, venez me rejoindre lorsque vous serez prêts.

Et elle sortit alors de la chambre tandis que les garçons de Gryffondor tentait eux aussi de reprendre un maximum de sérieux en s'habillant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.  Après une dizaine de minutes, tous furent de nouveau en état d'agir et de fonctionner correctement et ils purent sortir, le sac sur le dos et la maigre dose d'entrain que leur procuraient les cours en main.  Une fois dans la Grande Salle, ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs meilleurs amis respectifs qu'était Hermione pour Harry et Ron.

-Vous en avez mis du temps...  marmonna cette dernière alors qu'ils prenaient enfin place sur les bancs de la salle à manger et qu'ils se servaient une généreuse part de tout ce qui se trouvait devant leurs yeux.

-Nous sommes confus de vous avoir fait attendre Mademoiselle, nous ignorions que Mademoiselle était pressée et que Mademoiselle ne supportait pas un simple léger retard de la part de ses vieilles connaissances. répliqua Ron à la jeune Gryffondor alors que celle-ci consentait à lever les yeux de son livre intitulé « _La magie stellaire du 17e siècle, un art à préserver _» pour leur jeter son regard « vous-savez-de-quoi-je-parle ».

-Arrête de parler et dépêche-toi un peu de manger espèce de Ronald Weasley à la noix.  On commence enfin, vous commencez avec Divination et c'est à l'autre bout du château vous savez.

-'Mione, si tu savais tout le plaisir que nous prenons Harry et moi à dérouter le professeur Trelawney en 1 seule heure de cours, tu prierais pour que nous ne nous rendions jamais en classe.  marmonna malicieusement Ron en mordant dans une banane.

-Oh laisse-moi le plaisir d'imaginer vos farces et actes immoraux… répondit-elle alors que Ron s'étouffait avec la pelure qu'il avait malencontreusement avalée.

-Dites est-ce que vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? demanda Ginny alors qu'elle prenait un siège à côté de Ron et qu'elle déposait un sac énorme à ses pieds.

-Non, dit Hermione alors qu'elle donnait une tape dans le dos de Ron pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle.

-Et bien, il va y avoir un bal de fin d'année durant la dernière semaine de classe, reprit-elle toute excitée.  La date exacte n'a pas encore été annoncée mais il paraît que Dumbledore aurait engagé les Bizarr' Sisters une fois de plus !  

-Et il paraît aussi qu'il y aura un grand gâteau en guise de dessert et que toutes les maisons se serviront des parts à même ce gâteau justement.  Je crois que c'est pour essayer de nous rapprocher… dit une fille de 3e année alors qu'elle passait à côté d'eux.

-Oh non… gémit Ron qui avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de la pelure de banane.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron, ça a l'air génial ! déclara Hermione en abandonnant complètement son bol de gruau.

-Je vais encore être pris pour me trouver une cavalière, voilà ce qu'il y a…

-T'en fais pas vieux, je t'aiderai en derniers recours… l'encouragea Harry en lui donnant quelques petites tapes dans le dos.

-Parle pour toi, je ne dirais pas que tu as un problème là-dessus… marmonna le rouquin en tournant sa cuillère dans son lait d'une manière beaucoup plus qu'ennuyée.

-Allons Ron, fais pas la tête.  Je suis sûre qu'il y a plein de filles qui ne souhaitent que d'y aller avec toi… dit Ginny en tentant de le réconforter.

Nom : Weasley

Prénom : Virginia ( appelée communément Ginny  )

Âge : 16 ans au moment de l'incident

Profession : Elle est étudiante en 6e année à Gryffondor, Poudlard.

Caractéristique particulière : Elle possède un charme irrésistible qui fait tomber la plupart des garçons la croisant, ce qui lui apporte quelques problèmes plutôt majeurs…

Relation avec le jeune Harry Potter : Après avoir longtemps eu un béguin envers lui, ils se sont finalement mis d'accord pour rester de bons amis et pour être toujours là pour l'autre si quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Mise sous surveillance pour : avoir manqué à sa promesse d'accord avec Harry Potter en refusant de lui parler au sujet des ses aventures amoureuses parties en flammes d'une manière plutôt inquiétante.

Après que Ron ait déboulé tous les arguments possibles pour ne pas aller à cette fête et qu'Hermione ait répliqué à chacun d'entre eux avec brio, ils se dirigèrent tous et chacun vers leurs cours respectifs en compagnie de l'entrain que cela entraînait.  Alors que Ron et Harry se dirigeait vers la tour nord en planifiant les plus douteux des tours et que Ginny se traînait les pieds en direction des cachots, Hermione prit le chemin de son cours d'arithmancie en grimpant un à un les escaliers jusqu'au 9e étage jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre en collision avec quelqu'un.

-Je suis désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes…

-Et bien dis donc Granger, tu ne sais plus où sont tes cours ? Moi qui croyait que tu étais intelligente…

-Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? cracha Hermione en se redressant net sur ses pieds et en ramassant ses livres étendus sur le sol.

-C'est à moi de te le demander, je te ferais remarquer que nous sommes ici au 14e étage et que seuls les cours d'initiation à la magie ancestrale y sont donnés.  Et puisque tu n'en n'as pas… répliqua-t-il en secouant la poussière de sa robe de sorcier.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris… grogna-t-elle en se retournant pour aller reprendre le chemin de son cours.

-Non attends Granger !

Nom : Malefoy

Prénom : Draco

Âge : 17 ans au moment de l'incident

Profession : Il est étudiant en 7e année à Serpentard, Poudlard.

Caractéristique particulière : Il a un dédain tout particulier envers tout ce qui touche les Gryffondors et les Moldus, sans oublier sa renommé dans tout Poudlard d'être le pire « bad boy » du siècle dernier à Poudlard, « bad boy » signifiant ici le fait d'être plutôt vilain et d'avoir un certain pouvoir d'attraction malsain.

Relation avec le jeune Harry Potter : Il est son ennemi juré officiel depuis leur premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express.

Mis sous surveillance pour : avoir exprimé un désir de rapprochement avec Hermione Granger, cette dernière représentant pourtant pour lui ce qu'il a de pire au monde.

-Pardon ? dit Hermione, complètement abasourdie par le fait que Malefoy venait de lui adresser la parole de façon civilisée et sans l'insulter.

-Je veux dire, va t'en Granger ! marmonna-t-il en se retournant pour grogner contre lui-même.

Totalement perdue, Hermione reprit d'un pas nonchalant le chemin inverse pour atteindre la salle de classe où se donnaient les cours d'arithmancie.  Elle était d'ailleurs tellement déboussolée qu'elle se prit la tête deux fois dans une statue et trébucha une fois avant de se rendre à bon port devant sa table de travail.  Des tonnes de questions tournoyaient dans sa tête et allaient probablement finir par la rendre encore plus folle qu'elle ne l'était déjà ; du genre _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ?, _ou bien _J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il mijote celui-là… _.  Par chance, le cours débuta et la tira de sa rêverie, lui permettant de se concentrer à nouveau et d'oublier ce léger incident.

**

-C'est donc pourquoi lorsque les chiffres arrivent dans cet…

Le son de la cloche du château tira tous les élèves de leur concentration alors que ceux-ci étaient toujours en train d'écrire et de prendre de nombreuses notes sur les différentes façons dont pouvaient arriver les chiffres d'un tirage de sélection.

-C'est étrange… J'aurais juré qu'il nous restait au moins 10 bonnes minutes…  Enfin, n'oubliez pas que demain nous finirons le chapitre sur les tirages et que je veux vos 12 rouleaux de parchemin sur ce sujet lundi.  Sur ce, bonne soirée à tous.

S'étirant les bras au-dessus de sa tête et ramassant ses plumes et ses feuilles de parchemin, Hermione laissa un soupir de soulagement.  Ces deux derniers cours d'arithmancie avaient été particulièrement difficiles, pas une seule seconde elle n'avait lâché sa plume d'oie pour souffler.  Non pas qu'elle avait détesté, au contraire, mais il est vrai qu'on n'a pas de cours comme ça tous les jours.  Saisissant son sac par la courroie en bandoulière, elle sortit de la salle avec les autres pour aller porter son sac avant d'aller souper.  En parcourant les couloirs couverts de tableaux et de lampes à l'huile qui diffusaient une lueur réconfortante en cette journée pluvieuse, la jeune sorcière ne put s'empêcher de se sentir triste en sachant que c'était maintenant une des dernières fois qu'elle parcourait ce chemin en direction de son dortoir, le nombre de jours à passer à Poudlard ce faisant de plus en plus petit.  

Il est vrai qu'elle avait toujours su qu'un jour, ça en serait fini des cours, des disputes et des insultes avec Malefoy, des sorties et des heures passées à enfreindre le règlement avec Harry et Ron, des longues fins de semaine passées à la bibliothèque pour étudier, des discussions avec Ginny tard le soir, enfermées dans la salle de bain pour ne pas déranger personne, et des moments passés avec Harry devant la cheminée de la tour de Gryffondor, dans le parc alors qu'une fine neige tombait entre leurs deux visages pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient et qui les faisaient s'éloigner en riant, à Pré-au-Lard à essayer de piquer des secrets de fabrication pour l'entreprise de Fred et George pendant que Ron occupait la caissière qui avait toujours eu un faible pour lui en essayant tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient ( ce qui faisaient beaucoup si on prend en considération le nombre de livres qu'elle avaient lus… ), ou tout simplement alors qu'elle était assise avec lui à la table du déjeuner.  Malgré toutes ces belles choses qui la rendaient heureuse plus que jamais, il y a avait aussi la menace de Voldemort qui planait sur leurs têtes et qui tenait Harry de plus en plus à l'écart.  D'ailleurs, il lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais essayer de le suivre lorsque l'alerte était donnée.  Elle avait juré, quel autre choix voulez-vous qu'elle ait fait ?  Même si jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait eu que quelques attaques des Détraqueurs et des Mangemorts, elle savait que la bataille décisive était pour bientôt.  Soudain, une odeur de steak grillé lui vint aux narines.  Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait machinalement déposé son sac près de son lit pour se rendre par la suite à la Grande Salle pour manger.  Elle sourit une autre preuve du long temps passé dans ce château qui avait été témoin de nombreux moments de sa vie qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.  Elle alla donc prendre sa place à table parmi les autres Gryffondor pour ensuite se servir une bonne portion de ragoût à la bolognaise et pour se réserver une part de fraisier, un gâteau qu'elle chérissait particulièrement.

Tout en mangeant, elle se surprit à penser à toutes les choses qui remplaceraient sa petite vie de collégienne une fois qu'elle serait diplômée.  Bien entendu, elle avait déjà décidé qu'elle prendrait le poste de Présidente au Département des Activités Magiques Incontrôlées du Ministère de la magie dans le mois d'octobre qui suivrait sa promotion ( le professeur Mc Gonagall s'étant personnellement arrangée pour lui obtenir une entrevue avec le Président actuel pendant la semaine de congé des Fêtes de Pâques ), mais il y avait également beaucoup d'autres facteurs qu'elle prenait maintenant en considération.  Par exemple, sa relation avec Harry.  Elle se souvenait encore du jour où il l'avait pris par la main pour aller discuter sur le bord du lac.  Après 3 bonnes heures, ils avaient conclu d'attendre le mouvement de Voldemort pour décider quoi que ce soit.  Ça lui avait fait de la peine de penser à pouvoir le perdre mais bon, c'était de loin la meilleure chose à faire pour eux deux. 

Après quelques minutes, un froissement de tissu tout près de son oreille la tira de sa rêverie.  Tournant la tête, elle aperçu avec horreur Draco Malefoy, qui faisait glisser d'avant en arrière un petit mouchoir de tissu bleu poudre entre son pouce et son index directement à côté de sa tête.

-DRACO MALEFOY ! cria-t-elle sous l'effet de la surprise.  QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES ?

-Moi ? Mais rien du tout très chère… Pourtant toi tu en as fait des choses…

-Explique-toi espèce de sale… marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents pour s'empêcher d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

-C'est drôle que tu me poses la question… continua-t-il, toujours en froissant le mouchoir.  Vois-tu, MOI, je ne suis pas comme ça… 

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle réalisa toute la gravité de la situation.  Draco Malefoy tenait dans sa main droite très précisément l'objet qui renfermait le pire secret qu'elle n'eut jamais à cacher.

-Donne-moi ça tout de suite… grogna-t-elle en serrant les poings.

-À quoi ça t'avancerait Granger ? lui demanda-t-il en se redressant mais en continuant son petit mouvement.  Je l'ai déjà lu de toutes façons…

-Tu as QUOI ?

-Tu as très bien entendu, je l'ai LU.  Et même, j'en ai compris tout le sens… poursuivit-il en se rapprochant de son oreille et en murmurant d'une façon beaucoup plus qu'effrayante de manière à ce qu'elle seule comprenne.

Hermione tremblait de tout son corps; elle s'était autrefois promis de brûler ce mouchoir et ce qu'il contenait mais malheureusement, la culpabilité l'en avait empêchée.  Des souvenirs de quatrième année qui refaisaient surface, les larmes lui venaient aux yeux, la tête lui tournait, sa vue devenait incohérente et brouillée, son cœur souffrant donnait l'impression de vouloir sortir de son corps par sa gorge, des voix lui retentissaient dans l'esprit…

Les moments de bonheur qui avaient éclairés d'une lumière chaude et rassurante son esprit durant les dernières minutes venaient de l'abandonner à la lueur noire et froide de la pire soirée de sa vie…

Elle avait si mal…

***

LA BLESSURE SECRÈTE DE HARRY POTTER 

_LE MAL-AIMÉ_

_C'est sans nul doute un garçon différent des autres – mais qui pourtant ressent comme les autres les tourments de l'adolescence, _écrit Rita Skeeter.  _Privé d'amour depuis la disparition tragique de ses parents, Harry Potter pensait avoir trouvé à quatorze ans une consolation auprès de son amie de cœur, Hermione Granger, issue d'une famille moldue et elle aussi élève au collège Poudlard.  Il était loin de se douter qu'il allait bientôt subir un nouveau choc affectif dans une vie déjà marquée par le malheur.           _

_Miss Granger, une jeune fille ordinaire mais ambitieuse, semble éprouver pour les sorciers célèbres une attirance particulière que Harry ne peut satisfaire à lui tout seul.  Depuis l'arrivée à Poudlard de Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Bulgarie et héros de la dernière Coupe du Monde, Miss Granger paraît s'amuser beaucoup de l'affection que lui portent les deux garçons.  Krum, qui s'est de toute évidence pris de passion pour la tortueuse Miss Granger, l'a déjà invitée à lui rendre visite en Bulgarie pendant les prochaines vacances d'été et ne cesse de lui répéter qu'il n'a « jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour une autre fille »._

_Il n'est toutefois pas certain que ce soit le charme discutable de Miss Granger qui ait eu sur le malheureux un tel pouvoir d'attraction._

_« Elle est vraiment laide », n'hésite pas à affirmer Pansy Parkinson, une jeune fille vive et séduisante, élève de quatrième année.  « Mais elle est très ingénieuse et serait bien capable d'avoir fabriqué un philtre d'amour.  Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'elle y arrive. »_

_Bien entendu, les philtres d'amour sont interdits à Poudlard et il ne fait aucun doute qu'Albus Dumbledore s'appliquera à vérifier l'exactitude de ces affirmations.  En attendant, les admiratrices de Harry Potter devront espérer qu'à l'avenir, il saura mieux choisir l'élue de son cœur._

-Je te l'avais dit ! murmura Ron à Hermione qui contemplait l'article d'un air perplexe.  Je te l'avais dit de ne pas contrarier Rita Skeeter !  Maintenant, voilà ce qui arrive : elle te fait apparaître comme une sorte de… de gourgandine !

L'expression de surprise s'effaça du visage d'Hermione et elle réprima un éclat de rire.

-De _gourgandine ? _répéta-t-elle, secouée d'un rire silencieux.

-C'est comme ça que ma mère les appelle, marmonna Ron, les oreilles écarlates.

-Si c'est tout ce que Rita est capable de faire, ça veut dire qu'elle commence à faiblir, murmura Hermione qui continuait à rire sans bruit.

Elle jeta l'exemplaire de _Sorcière-Hebdo_sur une chaise vide à côté d'elle.

-Complètement idiot, tout ça.

Elle se tourna vers les Serpentard qui les observaient à l'autre bout de la salle pour voir si l'article de Rita Skeeter avait eut l'effet escompté, et leur adressa un signe de la main, accompagné d'un sourire sarcastique.  Puis Harry, Ron et elle sortirent de leurs sacs les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication d'une potion d'Aiguise-Méninges.

-Il y a quand même quelque chose de bizarre, dit Hermione une dizaine de minutes plus tard, son pilon suspendu au-dessus du bol rempli de scarabées.  Comment Rita Skeeter a-t-elle fait pour savoir ?

-Pour savoir quoi ? demanda Ron.  Tu n'as quand même pas fabriqué un philtre d'amour, non ?

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, répliqua sèchement Hermione en recommençant à piler ses scarabées.  Je me demande simplement comment  elle a pu savoir que Viktor m'avait invitée à venir le voir cet été.

Hermione rougit et évita délibérément le regard de Ron.   

-Quoi ? dit Ron en lâchant son pilon qui tomba dans son bol avec un bruit sec.

-Il me l'a proposé juste après m'avoir sortie du lac, marmonna Hermione.  Quand il a été débarrassé de sa tête de requin, Madame Pomfresh nous a donné des couvertures à tous les deux et là, il m'a entraînée un peu à l'écart et il m'a dit que, si je ne faisais rien de spécial l'été prochain, il aimerait bien que…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? demanda Ron.

Il avait repris son pilon mais, trop occupé à regarder Hermione, il l'écrasait consciencieusement sur son bureau sans s'apercevoir que son bol se trouvait à une bonne quinzaine de centimètres.

-Et en plus, il a _vraiment _dit qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour une autre fille, reprit Hermione en devenant si écarlate que Harry sentait presque la chaleur émaner de son visage.  Mais comment Rita Skeeter a-t-elle pu l'entendre ?  Elle n'était pas là…  Ou alors peut-être qu'elle y était quand même ?  Peut-être qu'elle a aussi une cape d'invisibilité et qu'elle a réussi à s'infiltrer dans le parc pour assister à la deuxième tâche…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as _répondu _? répéta Ron en remuant son pilon si fort qu'il fit une marque dans le bois de la table.

Voyant que Rogue s'approchait rapidement, Hermione préféra ne rien dire et attendre que Rogue soit retourné complimenter Malefoy en dégradant le pauvre Neville qui avait eu la malchance d'être obligé de s'asseoir à côté de lui pour faire un signe de la main à Ron, lui signifiant clairement d'attendre à la fin du cours.  Voyant ça, il grogna un peu avant de retourner à sa potion qui tournait malheureusement dans les teintes d'orange brûlé au lieu du petit orange doux qu'elle aurait du donner.  Soupirant, elle retourna à son travail qui, après quelques minutes, émit un petit bruit de souris, signe que le tout était prêt.  Elle versa alors la potion dans une fiole identifiée à son nom qu'elle alla ensuite déposer sur le bureau de Rogue pour qu'il puisse l'évaluer pour sa note du trimestre. 

Revenant à sa place, elle remarqua qu'elle était la seule et de loin à avoir fini.  Elle sortit alors son manuel d'étude des moldus pour continuer son devoir.  En l'ouvrant à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé une heure plus tôt à la fin de son cours, Hermione vit qu'une petite enveloppe orange tomba sous la table et qu'apparemment, la personne qui l'avait mise là s'était arrangée pour être sûre que son message soit lu.  En se penchant pour le ramasser, elle remarqua qu'elle était scellée par un cœur frappé avec de la cire rouge.  Rougissant comme une tomate trop mûre, elle la saisit rapidement avant que quiconque s'en aperçoive et se redressa le plus naturellement qu'elle le pouvait.  Elle s'assura d'abord que personne n'avait rien remarqué avant d'examiner le bout de papier sous toutes ses coutures en le retournant dans tous les sens.  Si ça se trouvait, ça pouvait bien être une farce de Fred et Georges ou bien une Beuglante masquée.  Ne voyant rien d'anormal et prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione rompit le sceau de cire et attendit.  Heureusement, la terre continua de tourner et le temps de s'écouler.  Alors, elle se dépêcha de sortir la petite feuille blanche de son enveloppe et de cacher cette dernière pour être sûre de pouvoir paraître complètement à l'aise en cas de découverte.  Se retournant silencieusement vers le mur et se cachant à l'aide d'un gros manuel de métamorphose, Hermione lut les mots qui suivent :

_À ma chère fleur, la chose qui est la plus chère à mon cœur, _

_Aujourd'hui, bien qu'aussitôt que je t'ai vue, mon cœur a chamboulé comme une fanfare lorsque je t'ai touchée et protégée.  Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout l'effet que tu me fais, de toute la joie que tu m'apportes, toute l'influence que tu as sur moi.  Il y a plusieurs mois, je me disais que ça serait moche de changer complètement de monde, de quitter mon petit monde froid et triste pour en trouver un qui ne serait probablement que plus vague et brumeux, toujours empli d'une sorte de tristesse tombante.  Mais aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que j'avais tort.  Ce monde est chaud et ensoleillé, joyeux et éclairé, précis sur la route de son destin.  Parce que je t'y ai rencontrée, jamais je ne regretterai d'y être venu.  _

_Au revoir mon Hermione, je te souhaite la plus belle des fins de journée, _

_Quelqu'un qui t'adore et veux te voir heureuse_

_P.S.__  Si tu le veux bien, ce soir à 10 heures, j'aimerais te rencontrer sous le grand chêne à côté du lac.  En espérant pouvoir te voir et te toucher…_

Relevant la tête, Hermione était encore plus rouge qu'il y a quelques minutes.  Elle resta figée jusqu'à ce que la cloche du souper ce fasse entendre.  La jeune fille ramassa alors ses affaires et se leva pour marcher comme un robot en direction de son dortoir.  Durant tout le trajet, elle sembla déconnectée du reste du monde et ne répondit même pas à Harry et Ron qui lui parlait sans se rendre compte qu'elle n'écoutait pas le moins du monde.  Ce fut seulement dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, dans cette petite maison qu'elle avait durant l'année, que son cerveau se remit en état de marche.  Remarquant qu'elle était seule, elle s'étendit alors sur son lit en soupirant pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.  Une fois que son cœur se remit à battre normalement, Hermione put s'asseoir et réfléchir clairement à tout ce qu'il lui arrivait.

_Au nom de Merlin, mais qui peut bien m'avoir envoyé cette lettre ?  Je ne reconnais même pas l'écriture, alors ça veut sûrement dire que ce n'est pas Harry ou Ron… Ouf, ce que j'aurais été gênée sinon… _ _En tout cas, une chose est sûre ; cette personne avait l'air sincère.  Mais je ne sais pas si je devrais aller la rencontrer ce soir.  Après tout, ça serait comme mon premier rendez-vous et je ne veux pas le gâcher… Oh et puis au diable tout ça, qu'est-ce que ça m'enlèverais d'essayer ?  C'est ça, je vais tenter le coup.  Après tout, il s'agit peut-être d'un garçon vraiment tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignon ! _( Hermione rougit à cette pensée. )

-Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  Ça fait un bon 10 minutes que l'on t'attend ! lui cria Ron de derrière la porte.

-J'arrive, j'arrive…  murmura cette dernière en s'empressant d'attraper un livre pour se changer un peu les idées durant le souper.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Harry une fois que cette dernière fut sortie de sa chambre.  Tu as les joues toutes rouges…

-Oh ça, ce n'est rien.  J'ai juste respirer un peu de poudre du maquillage de Lavande en rentrant dans la commode et comme je suis intolérante à ce genre de produit…

Harry haussa alors les épaules, signe qu'il ne comprenait rien à ces affaires de filles et qu'il s'en fichait complètement, pour aller rejoindre Ron qui les attendait déjà en bas de l'escalier.  Décidément, Hermione devrait faire attention…

L'après-midi passa très rapidement au goût d'Hermione qui se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse.  Il fallait avouer que jamais il ne lui était arrivé quelque chose du genre et que cela la troublait un peu… beaucoup même.  Au repas, elle ne parla à personne et se contenta d'avaler tranquillement le contenu de son assiette.  Il en fut de même pour tout le reste de la soirée.  À 9 heures et quart, ni tenant plus, elle sortit de la salle commune pour aller marcher un peu afin de se calmer les nerfs.  Mais même si elle y mettait toute sa bonne volonté, la jeune sorcière ne réussit qu'à s'empêcher de se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang.  Elle avait tellement peur qu'elle :

-tombe dans un piège

-soit ridiculisée devant un assez important groupe de Serpentard

-ou bien tout simplement qu'elle rencontre un garçon tellement merveilleux qu'elle en tombe amoureuse.

En effet, Hermione n'avait jamais eu de petit ami jusque-là.  Pas que cela la dérangeait, non, mais il fallait tout de même avouer que ça faisait bizarre de savoir que peut-être que quelqu'un vous observait de loin et vous admirait assez au point de vouloir passer en votre simple et unique compagnie…   Car même s'il s'agissait d'un sujet assez délicat, Hermione ne s'était pas non plus gênée pour lire quelques livres sur le sujet dans ses moments perdus.  Elle y avait trouvé de nombreuses et intéressantes histoires et beaucoup de faits importants, ce qui l'avait beaucoup aidée à gagner un peu de confiance en elle et l'avait bien fait rigoler à certains moments…  Soudain, la sonnerie de la grande horloge émit 10 longs, graves et sourds sons résonnants comme dans un tube.

Raide comme une barre, marchant à la manière d'un robot, Hermione descendit le grand escalier qui la mènerait au hall très lentement, si lentement qu'elle en posait les 2 pieds sur une même marche avant de souffler et de s'attaquer à la suivante.  Néanmoins, ce qui devait arriver arriva ; Hermione finit par se retrouver les deux pieds dans l'eau, au beau milieu du parc, assise sur une branche basse du chêne tant redouté et la tête bien ancrée entre les mains pour être sûre de ne pas la perdre ou de la voir s'envoler au moindre geste.  Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle était restée là ; ayant perdu la notion du temps, une seconde lui semblait durer un siècle.  Donc, après avoir franchi l'âge ou le cap, comme vous voulez, des 4 millénaires, Hermione osa relever la tête et se redresser, sa position lui permettant d'avoir une très belle vue sur tout le terrain.  Jetant un regard au château, elle réussit à apercevoir la tour de Gryffondor parmi les innombrables toits de pierre.  Souriant intérieurement, elle se dit qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si empotée que ça pour avoir parcouru tout ce chemin sans tourner les talons et aller se réfugier dans les bras de Ginny pour tout lui raconter sous de lourds pleurs.  En effet, la distance entre elle et le réconfort de ses amis lui paraissait bien longue pour une fois, mais celle entre son cou et la voix douce qui venait de s'y nicher lui paraissait bien trop courte à son goût.

-Bonsoir 'Mione.

Hermione, peu habituée à ce qu'une autre personne que les Weasley ou Harry l'appelle de cette manière, fut à nouveau submergée par le stress et l'angoisse, des petits tremblements la faisant frissonner apparaissant un peu partout sur sa peau.  Elle aurait bien voulu se ronger les ongles une fois pour toute avant de prendre son courage à deux mains, mais malheureusement, sa seule main libre venait d'être saisie et d'être enroulée autour de sa taille par une autre main chaude et accueillante.

-Cela fait un moment que je t'observe 'Mione… continua une voix qu'elle semblait reconnaître de plus en plus, à son grand ennui et désarrois.

Respirant un grand coup, Hermione ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'elle se fut complètement retournée vers son soi-disant « amant ».

-Mais Harry…  Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut repris les esprits qu'elle avait perdus sous le choc.

-Tu ne comprends pas ?  Tu n'as pas encore compris ?  Moi qui te croyais plus intelligente… lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il la serrait contre lui.

-Non… Non, ça ne se peut pas… murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot étouffé.

-Pourquoi, cela t'attriste-t-il à ce point ?  Je me doutais que tu ne le prendrais sans doute pas très bien mais tout de même…

-Je ne, ne sais pas trop…

Hermione se décolla alors dans un geste vif et baissa les yeux.  Elle voulait s'enfuir, aller chercher la vérité qui la rongeait ailleurs.  Car elle le savait bien, l'amour avait commencé depuis un petit moment déjà à la prendre à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en présence de garçons de son niveau.  L'un d'entre eux, plus particulièrement, mais elle ne savait pas encore lequel.  Voilà maintenant qu'elle reculait devant celui qui aurait eu le plus de chance d'avoir voler son cœur, mais il lui manquait quelque chose.  Comme si ce n'était pas le même Harry que d'habitude, et qu'elle était sans doute amoureuse d'un autre Harry.  Soudain, elle se prit les pieds dans une racine et tomba, tachant de boue sa belle nuisette qu'elle avait reçue à son anniversaire de la part de ses parents.

-Vous… Vous n'êtes pas Harry !! hurla-t-elle alors dans un élan de désespoir pour libérer ses sentiments de cette poigne douloureuse et étouffante qui la prenant depuis un moment, mais aussi pour se convaincre qu'il comptait à ses yeux et qu'elle m'était que fatiguée.  Vous n'êtes pas celui que j'aime !!

-Oh, qui suis-je alors ? lui demanda-t-il alors tout bas en lui relevant la tête.

Osant affronter son destin, le hic lui sauta aux yeux.  L'homme devant elle lui tenait la tête de la main droite.  Hors, Harry s'était rentré une écharde de bois dans le majeur de la main droite la dernière fois qu'il avait joué au Quidditch sur le terrain de l'école.  Comme d'habitude, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête de cochon et n'avait pas voulu aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle lui désinfecte le doigt.  Alors, Hermione lui avait jeté un sort pour que son doigt s'auto guérisse, mais cela devait laisser une petite ligne d'étincelles bleues tout autour de son doigt pour environ 4 jours.  Toutefois, on en était qu'au jour 2 et la personne devant elle n'avait pas cette petite ligne…

-Je le savais !! dit-elle en se relevant d'un bond, la passion soulagée et l'orgueil sauvé.  Vous n'êtes qu'une pale copie, un clone raté,  un…

-Mais au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ce soir ?

-Très bien, dis-moi alors pourquoi je ne me dégênerais pour faire ça qu'au vrai Harry ?

Et dans un élan de stupidité, d'inconscience et de regrets qu'elle aurait par la suite, elle prit le garçon en face d'elle par la taille et lui donna un petit baiser tout doux, tout juste assez pour dire qu'elle l'avait fait mais assez pour pouvoir enfin goûter à ce qu'elle croyait véritablement être ses lèvres.  Puis, se séparant brusquement de lui en sentant qu'un frisson lui parcourait le cœur, elle lui cracha sans pitié et avec la main sur les lèvres :

-Allez, dis-le moi !

-Parce que tu l'aimes 'Mione… murmura-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Ils restèrent longtemps à se regarder ainsi, du plus profond des yeux de l'un à l'autre.  Hermione sentait qu'elle venait tout juste de faire une gaffe, une erreur, une monstruosité, un péché impardonnable mais ses jambes refusaient de fuir afin voir la vérité en face.  Les secondes semblaient maintenant repartir encore plus vite qu'elles n'étaient arrivées, et le temps s'écoulait aussi rapidement que si l'on aurait percé son sablier à plusieurs endroits à la fois.  Soudain, le visage de celui en avant d'elle sembla se tordre tranquillement, se transformer, ainsi que tout le reste de son corps.  Son linge s'étendit, en fait, s'élargit, s'étira avant de craquer à plusieurs endroits.  Sa peau, ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa posture, tout en lui changea subitement et son physique se transforma totalement.  Des larmes dans les yeux d'Hermione lui brouillaient la vue, mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de voir à qui elle avait affaire.

Devant elle se tenait Viktor Krum.

Effarée, Hermione serra encore plus fort sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier au meurtre.  Quelle idiote elle avait été !!  Jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner…

_« Fraterniser avec l'ennemi… »_

_« Elle n'a le nez que dans ses livres.  Je me demande si elle a des amis… »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait toujours avec lui ?  Je suis sûre qu'elle en profite… »_

_« Cette Hermione Granger, ce qu'elle est affreuse avec ses dents de lapin… »_

Elle avait entendu ces paroles un jour dans un couloir, mais elle ne croyait pas qu'elle s'en souviendrait aussi bien ni même qu'elle s'en souviendrait !  Et pourtant, des paroles si simples pouvaient prendre beaucoup de sens…  Tant de mots sans importance qui, tous ensemble, couvraient d'ombre son cœur, le plongeaient dans les ténèbres et l'obscurité.  Et là, elle venait tout juste de couper tout lien avec une personne qu'elle croyait très chère à son cœur.  Les pensées de la jeune sorcière se bousculaient dans sa tête, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

_Aurai-je trahi mes meilleurs amis en venant ici ? Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ?   Harry dont je me suis servie, Viktor que j'ai humilié, Ginny à qui je n'ai rien dit, Ron qui va m'en vouloir à mort, tout le monde, je ne vous mérite pas.  Harry, je me rends compte que tu comptes à mes yeux, plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé…  Mais encore, est-ce la culpabilité qui m'a fait agir de la sorte ?  Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose de plus, que ce n'est pas tout…  J'ai ruiné une partie de moi-même, j'en ai enterré une autre, j'en ai révélé une qui n'aurait jamais dû l'être…  Pourquoi, POURQUOI ?  Est-ce ce mystérieux être qui me fait vibrer à ses commandes, qui contrôle mon cœur et mes sentiments, mon esprit et mes pensées, mes gestes et mes paroles, ma vie ?  Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de me mentir à moi-même, serait-ce cette recherche de la perfection qui me bouche la vue sur ce que je veux vraiment ?  Mais, est-ce que je vis pour moi ou pour quelqu'un d'autre…_

Alors Hermione se mit à courir, à courir de toutes ses forces.  Peu importe l'endroit où elle allait, elle ne voulait que s'éloigner de cet endroit maudit où sa vraie vie lui était cachée, où elle-même ne l'était peut-être pas.  Elle regardait droit devant elle, ne prêtant pas attention aux formes et aux couleurs qu'elle dépassait sans voir.  Ses larmes allaient se perdre dans ses cheveux maintenant tout boursouflés par le vent, et ses jambes endolories ne répondaient même plus, courant sans cesse.  Lorsque soudain, elle se prit les pieds dans une racine et s'étendit de tout son long sur le sol boueux et rocailleux de la forêt.  Une douleur intense lui transperça la jambe au même moment ; osant lui jeter un coup d'œil, la jeune sorcière vit que sa jambe avait pris un angle inquiétant et refusait catégoriquement de répondre aux appels de son cerveau. Découragée, elle laissa retomber sa tête dans la boue, ses cheveux humides lui cachant toute vue.  Et comme si ce n'en était pas assez, une pluie drue commença à lui tomber sur la tête.  Étendue comme ça sur le sol, elle ne bougeait plus, elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle voulait en mourir là.  Du plus profond de son cœur, elle savait que ce coup d'âme lui avait été fatal et que quelque chose en elle l'empêcherait à partir de maintenant de regarder toutes les personnes qu'elle chérissait en face.  Mais du creux de sa tête, son cerveau s'entêtait à la pousser vers l'avant, à passer par-dessus tout ça et à recommencer la vie à 0 s'il le fallait.  Mais la force semblait l'avoir abandonnée, et elle ne se sentait plus le besoin de se relever, comme si elle s'était trahie elle-même et qu'elle ne pouvait plus se faire confiance.

À partir de ce moment-là, le temps reprit son cours normal, ainsi que la vie.  Hermione restait là, sans rien faire, sans réagir.  Jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair tombe à quelques centimètres d'elle seulement.  Alors là, elle releva la tête et vit qu'une percée de soleil se trouvait tout juste au-dessus de sa tête, éclairant, réchauffant et embrasant tout ce qui se trouvait dans un diamètre de 3 mètres d'une lumière réconfortante.  Bien plus tard, la tête bien sèche, elle la laissa tomber sur le sol maintenant poussiéreux et s'apprêtait à s'endormir pour ne plus se réveilleur dans un tel désespoir lorsqu'elle entendit un cri.

-HAGRID !!  RON, DUMBLEDORE, ELLE EST LÀ !!  ELLE EST ICI, ELLE N'EST PAS MORTE !!

Osant ouvrir un œil pour être bien sûre de ce qu'elle croyait, elle n'eut pas longtemps le loisir de voir ce qui se passait.  Aussitôt, une personne vint la redresser en position assise et la serrer très fort dans ses bras.  Hermione s'en sentait presque plus blessée ; certaines personnes croyaient encore en elle, mais elle n'osait même plus se jeter un regard.  Aussi, elle garda la tête baissée pour être bien sûre de ne pas se rabaisser encore plus en confirmant le nom de la personne qui la tenait dans ses bras.  Elle aurait voulu pleurer ; mais elle était sûre qu'elle s'était complètement déshydratée, desséchée tout comme son cœur.  Elle aurait voulu dire de ne pas prendre soin d'elle ; mais c'était à peine si l'air qui réussissait à rejoindre ses poumons ne ressortait pas l'instant d'après sous la forme d'un râle insupportable.  Elle aurait voulu se dégager de cette étreinte ; mais la douleur de sa jambe la clouait sur place et lui empêchait tout mouvement.  Elle aurait voulu se confier à quelqu'un ; mais dans ses yeux passait une telle peur et un tel rabaissement que cela la noyait dans ses propres pensées et l'empêchait de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez.

-Merci bon Dieu, tu n'es pas morte… J'ai eu si peur…  lui murmura entre 2 sanglots la voix masculine.

Cela surpris Hermione, car elle n'avait jamais vu Harry pleurer de toute sa vie.  D'accord, 4 ans ce n'était pas si long que ça mais tout de même…

-HERMIONE !!  hurla Ron en arrivant au pas de course.  Oh Hermione, ne nous refait jamais ça… lui dit-il tout bas alors qu'il la serrait aussi dans ses bras.

Cela surpris Hermione, car d'ordinaire Ron lui aurait fait la tête pendant 2 semaines et aurait trouvé tout plein de bonnes raisons pour la rendre encore plus coupable, mais jamais il ne se serait inquiété pour elle…

-Hermione regard nous, dis quelque chose enfin !! dit Hagrid d'une voix tonitruante chargée d'émotions en lui prenant la tête et en la relevant tout doucement à mesure qu'il parlait.

Prenant alors une grande inspiration, Hermione entrouvrit les yeux et leur murmura avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait :

-Je suis tellement désolée…

Et elle s'écroula, perdant conscience avant même de toucher le sol.

La vie ne serait plus jamais la même pour la petite Hermione Granger.

****

-RENDS-MOI ÇA MALEFOY !! hurla Hermione à la grande surprise de tous afin de le placer en mauvaise posture.

Tout autour d'eux, la salle était complètement silencieuse.  Seuls Hermione, Draco et Harry et Ron qui venaient tout juste d'arriver étaient debout.  Malefoy, qui eut d'abord l'air surpris par autant d'audace, se repris et lui lança un petit sourire en coin avant de se tourner vers Harry qui avançait d'un pas rapide et menaçant, Ron qui suivait tant bien que mal sur ses talons.

-Oh salut Potter, comment ça va ? lui dit-il de sa voix la plus doucereuse mais aussi la plus énervante.

Harry se planta devant Draco et, les mains sur les hanches, lui lança un regard chargé d'éclairs et de ce je-ne-sais-trop-quoi qui faisait trembler toutes les personnes qui le croisait dans ses yeux.  Alors, Draco prit exactement la même expression que lui et ils s'observèrent pendant ce qui leur sembla être une éternité.  Depuis toutes les tables, on pouvait sentir la colère et le défi émaner des deux jeunes gens.  Harry avait perdu son petit air qui le rendait si jovial et paraissait maintenant être constitué d'un feu vert ardant, Draco semblait plus que jamais être fait d'une glace impénétrable et aussi dure et froide que l'acier.

-Ça suffit vous deux, lança Hermione avec sa diplomatie et sa rigueur habituelle.  Allons régler ça ailleurs et en tant que gens civilisés, ajouta-t-elle en essayant non seulement de se contenir, mais aussi de les calmer et de les rappeler à l'ordre comme à son habitude.  

-Hermione a raison Harry, dit Ron à ce dernier en lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule, ça ne vaut pas la peine.  Viens, on s'en va.

Pourtant, les 2 adolescents durent le traîner de force hors de la salle.  Mais une fois qu'ils eurent réussi, Harry, qui avait agi à la manière d'une petite bombe à retardement jusqu'à maintenant, leur explosa dans la figure en laissant de nombreuses ruines derrière lui, notamment dans le cœur d'Hermione.

-JE LE HAIS !!  COMMENT PEUT-IL ÊTRE SI MAUVAIS, ÇA N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !!

-Allons Harry, calme-toi, il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer… lui dit doucement Hermione en tentant de s'approcher de lui et de lui prendre les mains.

-QUATRE FOIS !!  CELA FAIT QUATRE FOIS CETTE SEMAINE QU'IL NOUS TOMBE DESSUS !!  JE VOUDRAIS BIEN CONNAÎTRE SON BUT CETTE FOIS !!

À ces mots, Hermione sentit des larmes lui monter à la gorge.  Les mêmes larmes qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Harry, mais qui s'intensifiaient de plus en plus.  Et là, elle ne pu plus rien faire contre elles ;  elles forcèrent leur chemin à travers toutes les barrières qui se tenaient devant elle et ressortirent sous leur forme première, la tristesse.  Malgré tout, Hermione réussit à se mordre la lèvre et à ne pas trop faire de bruit.  Mais cela ne fut pas suffisant ; Harry et Ron remarquèrent le tout à l'instant même et toute colère les quitta.  Alors, l'adolescente se fourra la tête entre les mains et se battit intérieurement pour repousser toute marque de désespoir sur son visage.  Il ne fallait surtout pas que personne sache, elle devait s'oublier…

-'Mione, il ne faut pas que tu mettes dans cet état à cause de Malefoy, tu le sais bien… lui murmura Ron en essayant d'apercevoir son visage.

Hermione, incapable de stopper le déluge, leva les yeux vers son petit ami.  Il la regardait maintenant avec des yeux tendres et réconfortants, et il vint la serrer dans ses bras.  Nichée au creux de l'épaule de Harry, Hermione ne se retint pas ; les larmes, la douleur, les cris, tout sortait pour ne malheureusement laisser place qu'à une plaie plus vive et profonde, plus récente encore.  Même que plus elle restait là, plus elle avait mal et plus elle sentait le besoin d'aller se tremper des pieds à la tête dans le lac, juste pour se refroidir la tête un peu.  Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne comprenait plus rien à sa vie, les études étant la seule chose qui la raccrochait désespérément.  Mais depuis quelques temps, elle n'y trouvait plus goût ; étudier la désintéressait et elle passait le plus clair de son temps à regarder le sol extérieur, comme si quelque chose dessous aurait pu mettre un peu de baume sur son cœur.  Mais puisqu'elle n'était sûre de rien, elle laissait croire qu'elle était toujours la même afin de se laisser du temps, un temps qui la blessait de plus en plus.

-Allez viens, on va aller piquer un somme toi et moi et puis après, ça va aller mieux… lui dit Harry de sa voix la plus joyeuse possible.

Hermione réussit à faire un petit sourire au jeune garçon avant de se faire entraîner d'un pas plus étrange qu'entraînant vers le dortoir de Gryffondor.  Ron, resté un peu en retrait, se retourna vers la Grande Salle et y jeta un regard chargé de sous-entendus avant de suivre ses deux amis dans les escaliers.

Hermione leur cachait quelque chose de très important et ça, Malefoy venait tout juste de le retourner contre elle.  Car il avait bien remarqué qu'Hermione n'était plus la même depuis quelques temps et que quelque chose semblait la tourmenter au plus au point.  Comme il la connaissait, elle n'en dirait rien à personne et elle se laisserait mourir à petit feu comme ça.

Il savait bien que s'il ne faisait rien pour sauver sa meilleure amie des différentes ténèbres, personne ne ferait rien, car personne ne voyait, n'écoutait et ne sentait jamais rien.  C'est pourquoi il était bien décider à trouver ce qui n'allait pas et ainsi sceller à jamais leur pacte d'amitié.

*****

**La Soldier**

« The Soldier »

I won't wait any longer

Being so close, don't let it tend

I want all of you

A slide had separated us,

But after gently sliding downwards,

A pearl was revealed to us.

From the way you look at me

I feel you can see what's in my heart

Repeated for thousand of years

Love is a mysterious war

From your love's moonlight,

 I bathe in it, and am transformed

Vividly, secretly, into : la Soldier

Though it's painful to go on like this

The smile we exchange on parting

Does not include a promise

Even if we meet again tomorrow

Or in two hundred years, it's the same

Our meeting is foreordained

Softly, the shape of a heart

Puzzling… so : Don't forget !  Remember it !

Circling within the romance

Love is always a war

I am now love's lunatic

I will show you both miracles and dreams

Eternally, beautifully, la Soldier

Repeated for thousand of years

Love is a mysterious war

From your love's moonlight,

 I bathe in it, and am transformed

Vividly, secretly, into : la Soldier
    
    ~~~~~
    
    Je n'attendrai pas plus longtemps
    
    Nous sommes si près, n'abandonnez pas maintenant
    
    Je vous veux tous réunis
    
    Une barrière nous a séparés
    
    Mais après qu'elle ait gentiment glissé vers le sol
    
    Une perle nous a été révélée
    
    À partir de la manière dont tu me regardes
    
    Je sens que tu peux comprendre ce qui passe dans mon cœur
    
    Répété pour des milliers d'années
    
    L'amour sera toujours une guerre des plus mystérieuse
    
    Dans le clair de lune de ton amour
    
    Je m'y suis trempée, et suis maintenant transformée
    
    Vivement, secrètement, la Soldier
    
    Même si c'est difficile de continuer comme ça
    
    Le sourire que nous avons échangé en nous séparant
    
    N'incluait aucune promesse
    
    Et même si nous nous rencontrons à nouveau demain
    
    Ou bien dans 2000 ans, ça sera toujours pareil
    
    Notre rencontre sera prévue
    
    Doucement, la forme d'un cœur
    
    Est si mélangeante… alors : Ne l'oublie pas, Souviens-toi en !
    
    Tournant en rond dans la romance
    
    L'amour sera toujours une guerre
    
    Je suis maintenant la lunatique de l'amour
    
    Je vous montrerai les miracles et les rêves
    
    Éternellement, superbement, la Soldier
    
    Répété pour des milliers d'années
    
    L'amour sera toujours une guerre des plus mystérieuse
    
    Dans le clair de lune de ton amour
    
    Je m'y suis trempée, et suis maintenant transformée
    
    Vivement, secrètement, la Soldier
    
    BON !!  Méchant chapitre, hein ?  En tout cas, moi, ça m'a pris pô mal de temps écrire tout ça…  Mais juste pour vous dire ; même si la chanson est toute au féminin, il y a certains bouts qui pourraient plus être dits par Harry qu'Hermione, je vous laisse imaginer à votre guise !!
    
    Et oui, je sais que j'ai été très longue à poster une suite mais bon, la longueur du chapitre me pardonne un peu, hein ????  En tout cas, comme je n'ai plus d'inspiration DU TOUT maintenant et que j'ai encore 2 lignes à remplis pour finir la page ( hihihi ), je vous souhaite une bonne année à tous avec la santé et tout et tout, ainsi que la force d'écrire des reviews !!!  Mwouhahaha, je M,en viens de plus en plus subtile pour vous demander de reviewer, n'est-ce pas ??  Ok c'est beau, j'ai compris, j'arrête d'écrire maintenant…
    
    Byebye tout le monde et Joyeux Noël ( un peu en retard… ) et Bonne Année encore une fois !


End file.
